sailsofpatchworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Arch
Arch was once part of the Cult of the Deep Space Terror, taking part in the various "cleansings" on many ships and planets. He was so devoted to The Galactic Squid that he had his body changed with the rest of the fanatical members. His head had changed into an octopus. One day, he realised that "saving" people was incredibly boring, and that he enjoyed causing destruction and terror. So, he went up the leader and asked if he could leave. The Leader had then told him that "he would be put to death by just speaking of straying away from the Squid." After that, Arch had decided to leave another way: By tearing his way out of the ship. He had gotten onto an escape ship and sailed away from the cult. The very first thing on his mind once he'd gotten away from them was to destroy the very first ship that he sees, and the very first one that came into view was a Scouting ship, looking for ship-wrecked survivors around the area he was in. They had mistaken him for a marooned sailor, taking him onto their ship. Once the crew had found out he was "blessed by the Squid," Arch had already started to butcher everyone on the ship. He took some of the supplies and a large, sharp piece of scrap metal from the ship as a trophy weapon. He named it "The First of Many." The attacks on various ships made him a legend among sailors, calling him, "The Cephalopod of Horror." After many raids on other ships, he finally came across Jackie's ship, "The Patchwork Sailboat." Arch was intent on murdering all of the members on the ship, as he always did, but something made him re-think it for a while. Instead of going "ultraviolent" on the crewmembers, he instead asked the captain Jackie if he could join her ship. Nobody really knows what made him change his mind. Even he doesn't know what changed him. But now, he roams around space with Jackie and her crew. Arch isn't really a member of Jackie's crew, he's mostly just in it for the ride and for the opprotunity for action. He also mostly keeps to himself, staring off into the depths of space. Arch also can't talk, mostly due to the fact that his head is an octopus. The only way that he can communicate to the others is through a small vocal device jammed into his throat that can somehow detect vocal cord vibrations. Arch had left the Patchwork Sailboat when he decided that he was going to figure out the question that plagued him ever since he arrived on that ship: "What doth life?" He was unsuccessful at his many attempts to figuring out this question, and was heading back to the ship. When the ship was in eyesight, Arch had just stopped. He just sat there, motionless for a short while before turning back to where he came from. Arch never returned to the Patchwork Sailboat after that day. He doesn't know why he just decided to just leave the ship for good, nor does he know what everybody thinks of him now. He now travels alone, still searching for an answer to the question that sits in his mind. Because of this, he no longer has the need to tear through every ship that he sees. Category:Members